


Five Times Lureen Felt Most Alive

by theswearingkind



Series: Five Times Drabbles - Brokeback Mountain [1]
Category: Brokeback Mountain
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theswearingkind/pseuds/theswearingkind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally written for trascendenza, several years ago.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Five Times Lureen Felt Most Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for trascendenza, several years ago.

_Five_.She laughed under her breath as Jack ordered her daddy away from the turkey and cut into it himself, sparks of the boy he’d used to be.That night, she crawled on top of him, and felt more like herself than she had in years.

_Four_.She raised the cigarette to her lips and took a long drag, red lips closing around the smoke like a two-dollar whore out of some movie her mama wouldn’t want her seeing.Never had one before, but felt the burn in her lungs like the promise of a life waiting for her to come calling for it.

_Three_.She snuck out of the house before the sun was up in nothing but the perfume she wore to church on Sundays and saddled up her favorite horse.Went galloping through a field that took her by the highway, and raced with cars that couldn’t see her through the darkness.

_Two_.She left work during the middle of the day, went home, and waited with the lights on for that turbine salesman to come for her.Felt the bruises his hands left on her hips for days, traced his face in her mind while one hand worked between her thighs.

_One_.She put up a little marker in a plot they’d picked out back in the days when they’d never thought they’d need it.Looked at it hard for a long moment, then turned and walked away. __


End file.
